zanessahigh school sweetheart
by XxxCourtney and AlyssaxxX
Summary: zac, the soccer star! doesnt care about thing or anyone, except for soccer. but what happens when a girl comes along? will he change? find out!-Zanessa story only! dont own anything!
1. soccer star!

**Ok! Hey guys this is COURTNEY!!**

**So ok we really need help! Give us ideas! Please!**

**Ok so this is a new story that I am going to make! I'm having doing this! Haha ok on to the story!**

**Oxoxox-courtney!**

Zanessa-strong love

_Beep beep beep_

Ugh! First day of school. It's not fun at all. Back to all the homework, teachers, gross food! I'm just a 17 year old boy! What do you expect; the only thing import to me is soccer. I'm on the school team; I'm actually one of the captains'. Along with the other captains', Jared, nick, and me.

_ZAC!! COME ON YOU ARE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!!_

"COMING!" zac yelled as he grabs a shirt out of his closet, all of the sudden his phone rang.

Hello?

Hey zac! It's nick! Are you ready for the first day of school?

Ugh, NO! Just another 8 months of boring!

Haha! Oh well! Got to go bye!

Bye.

"ZAC!!" his mom yelled.

IM COMING!! As he ran down the stairs. Bye! He yelled to his mom and dad.

-On the bus-

" Hey Zac." Nick and Jared said.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again"

"You too" nick said

"So, zac you going to take us to state!" asked Jared

"You know I am!"

-At school-

"Here it is!" nick said pointing to the school

"Its here to make us hate it!" Zac said.

"True" they both agreed.

All Zac felt was a bump on his side and heard a crash. What just happened! Oh no. we just bumped into someone!

"I am soo sorry" a girl's voice said to me as I bent down to pick up my stuff.

"No it was my fault I was-"right then I looked up and wow. There sitting in front of me was a brown eyed, brunette, tan girl. She was way cute! She was wearing a baby pink polo with a white tank top underneath and light wash pants. "i-i-i- wasn't watching sorry." I said to her.

She giggled "its ok "she said as she walked off.

All I did was watch as that girl walk away.

"Ohhhhhh, it looks like someone has found his arm candy!" Exclaimed Jared

"I have not!"

**Ok ok not the best but it will get better! I need help from you guys though! Any ideas! Well that's it for now I'm working on the 2 chapter, soooo it should be out either tonight or tomorrow . **

**Comment plz plz plz plz!**


	2. A girl beat me!

**Hey guys! Um… thanks for supporting us (yes there is 2 of us). On so just keep commenting!! THANX!!**

Zanessa-high school sweethearts.

_Gym class-_

Today was gym. Oh I love gym! And today we were playing soccer! Jared, nick, and me were going to rule this game!

_OK CLASS! CLAM DOWN! IM GOING TO SPLIT YOU UP IN TO TEAMS!_

Once the teams we together, the games started. I was on a team with preppy girls, and nerds! At least I got Jared and nick. Once the game started I had the ball I felt so good as I sprinted down the field.

I could tell someone was behind me but then I felt a little pain in my right shin. I fell. What just happened! I just got slide tackled!

I got up and wiped the grass off me and look who had the ball now. It was the girl from the hall! The brunette one!! She just slide tackled ME! I started run up to get the ball. Once I got up to her she started bumping into me so I did the same. But u just couldn't get the damn ball! God I was getting so mad. But before I knew it she scored! Everyone was yelling "_you just got beat by a girl" "dude what happened" you just got burned!"_

It was a tie. We finished the game. And it was a tie! I NEV-ER TIE! It was a dog eat dog would out there but one of those dogs was a girl! Ugh this made me so mad! As I walk out of the gym I heard a girls voice

"_um…hey good game out there"_

"Yeah thanks" I said rudely, not even looking at her. "Just to tell you I never lose!" I turned around and faced her. "so don't you think that a girl can beat me!"

"_well soorrry for me being as good and the soccer star!"_ she fired back. "_whatever"_ and she walked off.

" wait!" I ran after her.

"_what" she said facing me._

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand losing, and I'm sorry for being mean back there. Umm..let's start all over, hi! I'm Zac"

She giggled and smiled " hi, and I'm Vanessa.

Her name was so pretty, it fit her so well.

"I guess I will see you around" Vanessa said and walked into the girls locker room

Was I falling for a girl I don't even know!

**Soooo there you have it! They MEEt!! Ok plz comment!!**


	3. lunch

**Ok so if you do like this I would love it if you comment!! Oh and give me ideas! Here im going to write questions and you answer them by commenting!**

**Who should ask out whom? (Vanessa or Zac) **

**What should be their first date?**

**Who should get in the way of Zanessa?**

**How should they have their first kiss?**

**Ok soo plz answer!! On to the story!**

** Zanessa-high school sweethearts**

With Vanessa-

-Thinking to her self-

_wow. He is so hot! Wow!_

"Uh hi!" a girls voice said as she came up to Vanessa, "im Ashley, and this is selena."

"Hey!" selena said. "Welcome to east high, you have some killer soccer skills!"

"Yeah you do! You really need to join the soccer team! Selena is on it, I bet she can get the coach to add you to the team!" Ashley chimed in.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know" I said shyly "um anyways, my name is Vanessa"

"I love your name!" they both said. "Hey do you want to come get lunch with us?" selena asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" I said happily

With Zac-

"Dude I can't believe a girl almost beat you!" Jared said as he chuckled

"HEY! Shut it!" I shot back. "She's good ok!"

"Clam down" nick said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Let's just go to lunch, ok?"

"Kay" Jared and me both said.

The lunch room-

"Hey Vanessa, I hope you like meat loaf on the first day!" Selena laughed.

Once I got my "meat loaf", we started walking to a seat, but I ran into something again. (god im so clumsy) but luckily nothing fell.

It was zac again. "Sorry"

All he said was "do you like bumping into me or something" he chuckled

I giggled "I guess so"

He laughed. And I just stood there and looked into those light blue eyes. It's almost like I got put on a spell!

Zac's P.O.V (in his mind)

I couldn't say anything! It like I froze up, and I never freeze up in front of girls! Ahh what do I do! What do I say! AHH help! (**Awkward) **

"HEY! Zac over here!" Jared called, waving Zac to come and sit.

"Uh you should go." She said shyly.

"Wait" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can…..I…uh…..have your number or something?" I asked.

She giggled "yeah."

Once she gave me her number, we both walked to our friends.

NO ONES P.O.V

Jack. Captain of the football team. One word, JERK!

Jack started to make his way of to Vanessa.

"Hey, your name is Vanessa, right?" jack said.

"Uh, yeah, and you are….?" Vanessa answered.

"Jack, captain of the football team." He said all confident. " so, I was wondering, we should get some dinner tonight?"

"Uh, no thanks" Vanessa said turning her head away.

Oh come on baby, maybe after we can go back to my place. Jack said smiling evilly.

"ok first, DON'T call me BABY! Second, I will never go out will the scum bag like you, and third, "GET THE HELL AWAY!" V got up and walked away, but jack grab her arm.

"NO ONE EVER WALKS AWAY FROM JACK!" now the whole school was watching.

"Let her go!" Zac got up and started walking to them.

"awww, is the captain of the soccer team saving his lover!" jack said in a baby voice.

Zac was starting to get mad. Zac through his fist, it hit jack right jaw, jack let go and stumbled back.

"she said to get the hell away!" zac said standing over jack

**Duh duh duh!! Haha! Ahhhhh zac stood up for how cute!! **

**Ok do you see the go button on the bottom of this page, if you do press it!! It takes you to a awesome place!**


	4. kicked off?

**Hey! Im just going to get in the story……so please….comment!!**

**Zanessa-high school sweet heart.**

Jack got up and stomped out of the room. Zac walked up to Vanessa and helped her up.

Uh, hey you ok? He asked.

Yeah im fine! She said as she ran out of the lunch room. Tears running down her face.

Selena and Ashley ran after her.

"Don't you people have something to do!!" zac said yelling at everyone watching. They all hurried out of the lunch room. Only zac , jared, and nick were left.

"Dude, what was that!" nick said walking up to zac.

Zac just stood there, not saying a word.

-with Vanessa-(in one of the halls)

Vanessa! Ashley said

Come on, Vanessa slow down! Selena yelled.

Vanessa stopped.

Vanessa , what happened! Why are you acting like this? Selena said as she ran up to Vanessa.

Vanessa looked up, little tears were sliding down her cheek. "I-i-i-don't want any drama! To many things happened in my life and I don't want any more to happen!

What type of things? Ashley asked

"Nothing." She said, as she walked to her looker.

"No tell us" they both said.

"I will later" she said.

-with zac-

"the coach is going to kick you off!, you know it!" Jared said walking with Zac.

"I know. That's why im going to talk to him right know."

They walked in to the coaches office.

"ah, just the person I wanted to see" Coach Simons said.

"uh, coach, im so sorry, i-" he got cut off

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE OUT OF YOUR FIGHTING STAGE!"

"I know I know!"

" what am I going to do with you!" Coach Simsons said.


	5. after school

**Hey guys! Guess what……………………………****COMMENT!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Vanessas p.o.v

I had tons of home work! I had to get like all my books! Ugh! And I had to walk home! No the best day of school. As I walk past the boys soccer coach room, I heard yelling. I hid by the door so I could hear.

"_you have been in 3 fights in the last 4 months! What do I have to do to make you not fight huh! I don't want to lose you zac, you one of our best players!"_

Oh no….it was zac that was getting yelled at. And it's all my fault.

"_Zac…im sorry to tell you this but…..im gonna have to kick you off the team." _The coach said.

"wait!" I said walking into the room,"its not his fault, its mine, he got in a fight for me." I said looking down.

"Vanessa don't do this." Zac said look at me.

"no I am" I said sternly.

"is this true zac?" the coach said.

"Uh…yeah…kinda." He said quietly.

"so you punch a guy for her? Were you defending her?" the coach asked.

"Yeah, he was harassing her, I had to." Zac said look up at the coach.

"Well, I guess I could let this pass, but the next time you do I will kick you off!" the coach said.

I ran over to the coach. "oh thank you!" I hugged him. The coach laughed.

"Your welcome" the coach said.

Zac cut in. "coach, Vanessa is super good at soccer, do you think you could get her a tyout?"

"I will see what I can do"

We walked out. "thanks" he said looking at me.

"Your welcome!" I said giggling.

He started to laugh. " I love your giggle" he said

"I think it geeky" I said back.

Do you have a car? He asked

Uh…no I walk home. I said shyly

"Well then that means..i give you a ride home." He said

"Um…no it ok!"

" no come on!" he said. Grabbing my hand. My heart jumped.

I got in. he was sooo hot! His brown hair, blue eyes!

He dropped me off. When I start to my door he rolled down his widow and said "can I call you later?"

"Yup!"

"sweet" he said as he drove off


	6. his call

**Hey! Um……….i will get to the story! Comment!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Vanessa's P.O.V- her house

Tomorrow was my tryout for the soccer team, I was nervous. What if the coach doesn't like me!

_Ring ring_

"Hello?"

"I told you that I would call you." He said

"Zac?" I said

"Yup! Hey do you want to do something tonight?" he asked

"Uh, I can't, i-i-i- have um….have to…study! Yeah study!" I lied.

"I don't think you do." He said as if he was reading my mind.

"Why do you think that?" I shot back.

"Because I can see you" he started laughing.

I looked on my porch, and there he was. I hung up and opened the door. "What are you doing!"

"I wanted to say hi!" he walked into my room.

We talked all night but he finally left!

I went to sleep.

-Next day-

(Lunch) Vanessa's P.O.V

I sat down next to Ashley and selena. I looked around for Zac, I found him I waved, and he winked. He looked good today. He was in holey jeans and a gray track jacket. Hot hot hot!

Selena nudged me.

"Who's the guy?" she laughed

"It's no one, there is no guy!"

"Whatever!" she said

"ok so today is the tryouts, after school, 3:30, kay?" selena added

"Got it" I answered back

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok so this one sucked! But im sure you will want to see the next chapter! Sorry! Ok comment please! Give me ideas! I need them!!**


	7. tryouts!

vanessa's P.O.V

it was finally 3:30 and i was so nervous im pretty sure everybody could see my legs shaking. selena and i walked out to the soccer field and there was the coach waiting for me, i was starting to get goosebumps. Selena looked at me oddly i just smiled back. im sure she knew i was nervous.

the coach looked up from his clipboard"Vanessa your here good are you ready?"

i looked at selena and she smiled then took a seat"um..yea i am"

the coach started off with some pretty easy things, but he kept writing stuff in his notebook it was starting to get on my nerves. before we started anything else he said i could take a break for 5 minutes. i walked over to Selena and sat down next to her. she smiled"your doing really good! the coach is impressed!"

i took a drink of my water"thanks"

"ya well looks like the coach is calling you over, you better go finished" she said patting my back. i jogged over to the coach and finished what he told me to.

selena walked up "so did she make it?"

the coach looked at me"well Vanessa you are very good" he paused i could feel my hands going clammy." and...your on the team" he smiled and handed me my jersey. once he was gone i started jumping up and down, selena joined me laughing and then hugged me"this is great!" she added"remember tomorrow is our first game!"

-next day-

i walked over to my locker and opened it inside were pictures of me selena and ashley. we've become really good friends in the past days. i heard footsteps behind me and breathing, i turned around and saw zac."hey! i heard you made the team good job!"

i smiled"thanks"

"jared,nick and i will be there to support you guys just so you know" he laughed

"um...ok!" i said

"well i got to go, ill cya later ok?"

"ok cya" then he walked off

"you better stay away from zac!!" some brunette said. she was tall thin, she was wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"um..do i know you?" i questioned

"im Amy zac's girlfriend"she said smiling

i almost chocked on air"girlfriend?!"

"yea so stay away from him! he's mine do you hear me?!" she said then stomped off

i was shocked that no one told me zac had a girlfriend and zac didnt even tell me!

i walked into the locker room. i changed into my outfit. selena waited for me then we walked out togther and started passing balls. i looked up at the bleachers and saw zac. he smiled and waved at me i just turned my head and focused on passing the ball with selena.

"whats wrong with you?"selena asked

"its this...guy" i said

she stopped the ball"oh! who is this mystery man you havent told me about?"

"um...well his name is...zac efron" i whispered his name so no one could hear me

"zac? zac efron? whats wrong then i mean its kinda ovious he flirts with you!" she said then started passing the ball again.

"well you see he has a girlfriend" i said

she started laughing"nessa! zac? zac doesnt have a girlfriend!!"

i stopped the ball"wait! what did you say?!"

"zac doesnt have a girlfriends v"

i kicked the ball to her"but his girlfriend just told me!"

"ok and whos this whats this girls name?"she questioned

"um...amy shes on the cheerleading team with ashley"

"nessa dont listen to her! she's a bitch. she always has been! she did the exact same to ash and me too so you'll have to get use to it" she looked at the ground.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-

the game started 10 minutes later. so far we were winning. i had the ball right now. just as i was about to pass. i fell really hard. i felt my ankle twist so i screamed.

"vanessa!!" i heard two poeple say

i could hear the coach say"ashley,selena take her to see the nurse."

i felt them pick me up i looked up and saw everyone trying to see what happened.

No ones P.O.V

"well looks like you just sprained your ankle" the nurse said holding up vanessa's X-Rays.

she sighed"great on my first game i get hurt"

"vanessa it isnt your fault. besides you'll be better in no time"ashley said smiling

"right. so you ready to go?"

vanessa nodded. and soon enough they were at vanessa's locker.

vanessa's P.O.V

the bell rang and everybody was hurrying home except for us three.

"hey guys" i heard selena say

"hey! vanessa are you ok?" i could tell that was zac's voice i turned around to face him.

i nodded"yea i just sprained my ankle"

"well thats good" jared said

ashley stepped on his foot

"OW!!" he looked at ashley"i mean thats to bad"

i laughed

"guys lets go to my locker"nick said. they all walked away! without me!! i couldnt believe selena and ashley just did that!

"um..so good game." zac said he was starting to lean in. was he gonne kiss me? no. well i want to kiss him so bad! but i cant!

"thanks" i said

he closed his eyes and kept leaning in

i turned my head"zac i cant do this...sorry"

"right. well cya round" he turned around and then ran off. i cant believe i just did that! im so stupid!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**hey guys! plz plz plz plz comment it means a lot!**


	8. FRIDAY!

**Hey guys! I have nothing to say!! So on to the story!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zac's P.O.V

I was driving home. What did she mean when she _said_ "_I can't do this"_? Did I say something wrong? Ugh, I feel so stupid!

"Hi mom, im home!" I yelled once I got in the house. "Oh, hi hun! How was school?" my mom said, yelling from the den.

"it was good, a girl that is new here is on the team, but the first game she sprained her ankle. That sucks huh?" I said walking into the den.

"that's too bad! Who is this girl?" mom said looking away from her book. "Maybe a crush?"

"Her name is Vanessa, and no I don't have a crush on her!" I said walking out.

I walked up to my room. I had home work to do. I turned on my laptop, and checked my email. 1 new message. It was from Vanessa:

_**Hey Zac, thanks for coming to the game, even though I got hurt and didn't even play 1hour! (Just my luck) um…..I guess I will see you at school! Oh yeah when is your game?? So I can come? Well see you later bye bye!**_

_**Nessa.**_

I wrote back:

_**Hey! You still did well in the game! Even though you got hurt! Our game it like Monday or something like that! And of course you can come; actually I want you to come……so yeah. See you tomorrow. Bye**_

_**Zac.**_

I sent the email, I started on my home work, but soon enough I fell asleep.

-Next morning-

Vanessa's P.O.V

I walk up to my looker and was getting my books when I heard some come up behind me. I was hoping it was Zac but when I turned around__it was Jack. I hated that guy he was such a perv! He had a big bruise on his face from when Zac bunched him in the face_._

"Hey baby, how you doin!" he said. I just slammed me looker and walked off. "Oh come, on why do you have to be like that!" I turned around walked to him and started to play with his hair. Zac was watching and I could tell he was getting mad. "which way do you want me to be?" I said, I was flirting with him a 

little. "Yeah that's right" he said like he just scored a date tonight, but he didn't! "Yeah right!" I said as I kneed him where the sun don't shine! "That's what I thought!" I said as I walked over to everyone. (Zac, nick, Jared, selena, and Ashley) Everyone was laughing. "Nice work!" selena and Ashley said. Jack was still on the ground.

I was in math, and I felt my phone vibrate. I slowly pulled it out; I was hiding it under the desk. It was a text from Zac:

_Nicely done! Clap clap clap_

I slowly hit the keys.

_Thank you thank you! Hehe_

30 seconds passed.

_Haha, so you coming to the game on monda ?_

I texted back.

_Well of course I am! Silly! I wouldn't miss it for the world!_

Like 10 seconds later (wow he was fast).

_Sweet!_

The bell rang I slid my phone in my pocket. School was over! Yes! I put my math book in my looker. I looked at all the pics in my looker. Most of them were of me, Ashley, and selena. But there was one of just me and Zac. It was a really cute. He took the picture so you could see him holding the camera. He had his arm around me. That was my favorite picture.

Once I got home I took a nap I was so tired and my foot was still hurting a little.

-later that night-

Zac's P.O.V

I was up in my room watching csi: Miami. When I heard the door bell ring, It was probably one of the people next door.

Vanessa's P.O.V

Zac's mom answered the door. "Hello, my I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh…hi Mrs.Efron..my name is Vanessa. Is Zac home?" I said shyly.

"why yes he is let me get him, ZAC!" she yelled

"Yeah mom?" he said walking door the stairs.

"someone is here for you." She said

"oh hey Vanessa! What are you doing here?" he said walking up to the door

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk?" I asked him

"yeah hold on….MOM, im going on a walk!" he yelled to his mom

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hope you liked it!! Comment please please!!**


	9. bad but also good night

**Hi sorry very busy lately!! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Vanessa P.O.V

We started walking. It was awkward silence, because he tried to kiss me, well I thought he did. He finally broke the silence.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"well…." I started to cry. I had to tell him something that happened when I got home from school, but I just couldn't get it out!

"What's wrong? What happened! Is it something I did! Or was it jack, that guy has problems!" he said going on and on and on.

We stop walking. "He's gone!" I started balling

He pulled me into a hug. "Nessa, who is gone?"

I cried into his chest. "My dad left us!! He's gone! He left me and my mom for, for another woman! I thought he loved us!! He told me that he loved us!!" I have never cried this hard ever.

He was holding me tight, it felt nice. "Hey, shhhhhh, calm down." He said as he ran his fingers though my hair. "Everything is going to be ok." He could see that I was cold, so he wrapped his jacket around me. We started back to his house. He had his arm around me; I had my head on his shoulder. "Here I will drive you home." We got into his car. My house wasn't that far away maybe like 5 blocks away.

He pulled up into my drive way, he got out and so did I. he walked me to my front door.

"Thank you Zac" I said hugging him.

"Anytime, nessa" he said hugging back.

"Well I better get to bed. Good night Zac.

"Wait" he said quietly. He leaned in to kiss me. I also leaned in.

Right then the front door opened. "Vanessa…..come in side. My mom said I could tell she had been crying. We quickly pulled away. We were so close!! Why did my mom have to open the door!

"uh, ok mom. Bye Zac." I said as I closed the door.

Zac's P.O.V

I sat there for a second. Then I started to walk down the stairs. I heard the front door open. It was Vanessa, she ran to me, and kissed me on the cheek, and then ran inside again. I stood there shocked; I touched the spot on my cheek that she kissed.

I drove home, I went to bed happy that night just like I did on the first day I meet her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Awwww cute!! Well anyways comment!!**


	10. Winning Kiss

**Hey hey hey! So um…comment please!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Vanessa's P.O.V

The weekend was over, and we have to go back to school! But I was excited for today because I get to see Zac, selena, and Ashley and today is Zac's game.

I started to walk to school. There was a lot on my mind because my dad left us on Friday, I cried myself to sleep every night this weekend, even thinking about it made my teary eyed. That was all I could think about. I saw a car pull up beside me.

"Hey! Nessa get in the car I will drive you to school." Zac said

"Ok!" I said all bubbly. "How was your weekend?" I asked him

"Good, it could have been better." He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well……it would have been better if you were with Me." he said looking at me.

I didn't say anything except I blushed. He gave me a smile, I made me melt.

We got to school and walked into the main hall. Everyone was looking at us and I didn't know why! I heard a bunch of whispering most of them were like "_did you hear? They are going out!" _And_ "that bitch doesn't deserve him!"_ It hurt a lot because we weren't going out. Zac noticed that I was hurt.

"Hey, don't worry about them." He whispered in my ear. "I will see you later" he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I heard a couple gasps.

I walk to my locker to get a few books.

"NESSA! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ashley said as her and selena came up be hide me.

"What do you mean?" I said, not looking at them.

"What we I mean! I mean why didn't you tell us that you and Zac are going out!" Selena said

"I didn't tell you because we aren't going out!" I turned to them, and shut my locker.

"You're not?" the both said

"No!" I answer, laughing

"Then what was that kiss on the cheek for!" selena asked

"Ugh!" I said as I walked off.

-GAME TIME!-

Zac's P.O.V.

The first game of the year was here, finally! The coach gave us a "coach talk" and then we walked on the field. Everyone was cheering, I felt good to be on the field again. (**Soccer is a big thing at this school ok!)**

I looked up at the crowd and looked for my mom and dad and Nessa. I saw my parents and waved, and then I saw her. She was with selena and Ashley, they were laughing I wonder why, nessa saw me and waved, I waved back of course.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The game was almost over. It was a tie with only 2 mins left. The other team had the ball. Nick stole the ball and started down the field, he passed it to Jared, he started to the goal but fake passed it to nick but I came to me. I hurry and kick it into the goal, it didn't look like it made it but it did! Everyone was screaming, my team mates ran to me and playfully tackled me to the ground. This was a big deal because if we win the first game we will for sure win state! The crowd ran down to the field, including nessa and her friends. Nick ran to me and said "go get her!" He ran to selena and hugged her; he has liked her since last year. I saw Vanessa; she was looking around for me I think. I squeezed myself through the crowd of screaming people. When I finally got to her, her back was face to me, I grab her waist and turn her around.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I felt someone grab my waist, I got spun around. I felt a pair of warm sweaty lips on mine. We pulled away and I saw crystal blue eyes looking at me.

"I love you." He whispered

I smiled. "I love you too"


	11. Soccer practice :

Hihihihihihihihihi

**Hihihihihihihihihi!! Well anyways sorry we have been busy soooooo yeah!!**

**On to the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Next day-

Vanessa's P.O.V

I was on my way to soccer, but I had to drop off a few books, when I heard someone shouting my name. I turned around and saw Ashley and Selena running up to me with there phones in their hand.

"Vanessa!" selena shouted

"Selena! What!" I said

"YOU. SOCCER GAME. ZAC!" Ashley shouted, as she showed me a picture of zac and me…………kissing.

"Uhhhhhh…." I said as I turned away from them.

"Ohhhh, come on!" Selena said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey…" Zac came up.

"Gotta go…" Selena and Ashley said before they took off.

"Guys!!" I shouted at them, I sighed then added "hi"

Zac started laughing as he looked at the pictures of Vanessa and selena making funny faces. "Where was that?"

I looked at the picture "oh...Soccer practice" he nodded then looked at the picture of me and zac at the after party at her first game. (Couldn't think of anything)

"I like that one" he said

"Me too" I blushed

He smiled. "So what are you doing tonight?" he asked looking down at his feet.

"Well, I have soccer practice and I think that's it." I said trying to think if I had anything else.

"Good! Because I was going to ask you if you would like to go dinner or something?"

"I would love too!" I smiled "I mean uh yeah"

Zac smiled "ok cool...well cya later!" he said then walked off

"What was that?" I hear a female voice say

I turned around and saw Ashley there and selena texting

"Oh nothing" I said then shut my locker

Ashley rolled her eyes "Liar! We heard you! Right selena?" no answer, we both looked at her"selena!"She shouted

Selena looked up from her phone"huh, what?"

"Who are you talking to?" I asked

"Um….no one?" she put her phone in her pocket

"Ok well anyways...Back to Vanessa!" Ashley said "what are you wearing tonight?"

I shrugged then put my books in my bag and started walking off

"Oh come on! Can I please help you!! PLEASE PLEASE!!" Ashley said as she jogged up to me. Selena flowed.

"Fine! But not too much ok?!" I said.

"Ok fine!" Ashley said folding here arms.

Selena was glued to her phone again. "Earth to Selena!" I said waving my hand up to her face.

"Oh sorry…" she looked back to her phone. I took it from her. "Hey! Give that back!" she shouted.

"Who could she be texting, how about we look?" I said looking through her phone.

"No!" she yelled trying to grab it out off my hand, I pulled it out of her reach.

I look through her texts. No way! There is no way! She is texting………Nick! Zac's friend! OMG!

"Vanessa! Give it back!" selena shouted

Ashley looked over my shoulder and smiled as she saw nicks name pop up on the screen "selena! I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Ashley joked

I laughed "nick whats to know what you're doing tonight?"

"What!" She shrieked and grabbed the phone away from me. She looked at the screen and turned to me and Ashley she was mad.

I grabbed Ashley's hand "um…ash I think we should run!" we ran away from her

"Vanessa! Ashley! Get back here!" selena shouted while trying to catch up to us

Ashley turned around and laughed at selena

"Hahaha you will never catch us!" I said looking back. We ran into the girls locker room.

-Practice-

"You know that I will get you later!" Selena said running up to me on our warm up run.

"Yeah yeah" I said rolling my eyes.

Zac's P.O.V

We had practice just the same as the girls. But we worked harder. We saw them running around the field, Selena and Vanessa were at the front laughing about something, and it bugged the crap out of me! They stopped and started to stretch, Vanessa and selena were whispering about stuff and looking at us. Nick was staring at selena the whole time, figures, Jared was staring at Ashley's cheer practice. I just rolled my eyes and kept wondering what they were talking about. The whole team was watching the girls.

"BOYS! NO MORE STAREING! LETS GO!" the coach yelled loud enough for the girls to hear. They all turned and giggled. All the boys just blushed and looked away.

"We are starting off with a scrimmage! Here let's see….Zac. Nick. Jared, Blake, Jim, Andrew…..skins! John, Logan, Will, Boston, Danny and….Steven shirts! NOW!

Vanessa's P.O.V

We were just stretching and me and selena were talking but then she stopped.

"Selena??" I said

"L-l-l-ook…" she pointed to the guys. Zac was playing with his shirt off.

"Wow." I said

"I know look how hot Nick is." Selena said "I mean uh……I mean it's so hot out here…."

"You just got caught!" I said laughing. Zac and nick started talked to talk and they looked at us. We quickly looked away.

"Girls!" the coach yelled. "Today we are working out with the boys today!"

"Wait…WHAT!" Me and Selena both yelled.

"Come on lets go!" we started to walk over

Zac's P.O.V

I was talking to nick until I saw the girls walking over.

"Nick? What are they doing?" I questioned

Nick shrugged "jared! Why are they coming over??"

"Um.. I think were practicing with them" Jared said

"What!" nick shouted

"Hey guys!" selena said

"Hi!" Jared said then got a ball

The scrimmage game began the girls started off winning but at the end the boys won.

"Good game" I said

"Not so bad your self." Vanessa said taking a drink. " You know we lost cuz we are all tried right?"

"No but I do know that you guys lost cuz you guys were looking at us with our shirts off!" I said taking her drink and squirting the water in my mouth.

"Oh yeah sure.." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know you like it!" I said

"Whatever!" she walked off

I laughed as I watched her walk off to Selena and Ashley who were laughing and whispering at something.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I checked my phone and saw a new text message I opened it. It was from zac.

_Hey cya 2night!_

_-zac_

I smiled then put my phone away and walked over to Ashley

"Hey ready?" she asked

"Yup!" I said

-At Ashley's-

I heard a knock on the door "come in" said Ashley

Selena walked in "hey sorry im late"

I looked at her "were you with nick?" I joked

She looked away "no…."

Ashley and I laughed.

"What! I wasn't!" she said, sitting down on Ashley's bed. "Ok maybe I was, but that doesn't matter."

"YES IT DOES!" me and Ashley both said. "Tell, tell, tell!"

"We just went out to dinner! That's it!" she said

"Whatever" Ashley said then got back to curling my hair

"Ok so about you and Zac" selena said

"Just dinner, we are just going to dinner." I said

_Knock knock_

"Ahhhhh! That's him!" Ashley squealed "go ,go ,go"

"Fine gosh!" I walked down the stairs. It wasn't a full out date, so I just wore a white skirt and a navy blue shirt.

I opened the door, he was standing there with his hands in his pockets

"Hey" I said

"Hi ready to go?" he asked

"Yup!" I grabbed my jacket and got in his car

I looked at my phone and saw I had a message from Ashley

_Have fun! :)_

_Xoxo Ashley_

A few seconds later I got another text from selena

_But not to much fun! _

_Xoxo selena_

I laughed then put my phone away

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	12. sneeky boys

Vanessa's P.O.V

After the date zac took me home and walked me up to my door.

"So…"zac said

"So….i had a great time, the place does have really good burgers!" I said

"And you didn't listen to me did you!" zac said.

"No and im sorry I didn't!" I said laughing.

Our laughs faded. Silence.

Zac's P.O.V

Do I kiss her or not! Yes no yes no yes no! God!

"So um I better go now" she said

"Ok well I'll cya tomorrow?" I said

"Yea" she hurry and kissed me and ran inside her house

-Next day-

Vanessa's P.O.V

I opened my locker and put my books away and pulled out my phone and saw that I had 6 new messages all from Ashley and selena. All which were asking what happened last night.

"Vanessa!" oh no.

"What happened? Tell me! Did you kiss! TELL US!" they went on and on and on.

"I had a good time." I said with a smile, I looked over by zac's locker, he was there. He saw me and winked.

"AHHH" they started to scream. Everyone looked over at us.

"Carry on!" Selena said.

"We went to dinner" I said then shut my locker

"Bull crap! Did you kiss!?" Ashley shouted

I smiled "maybe" I looked over at zac. He started walking over with nick and Jared.

Nick came up and hugged selena "hey what ya talking about"

"Well we were talking about za-"I covered Ashley's mouth before she could say anymore

"Uh Zebras! Yeah that's good Zebras!" I said.

"Uh huh right…." Jared said. "So anyways how was your guys date last night?"

"Which one?" me and selena said.

"There were two?" the boys said.

"Uh yeah...Me and zac, nick and selena." I said

"Why didn't you tell us!" zac said turning to nick.

"Because selena said not to tell" nick said patting him on the back

Selena hit nicks arm "ow! What was that for!?" nick shouted rubbing his arm

"For telling retard!" selena said

"Sorry!" nick said

Ashley snickered and looked at me "so how was your date ness?"

"Fun, what about you selena?" I said trying to change the subject

"Good" she said smiling

(The bell rings)

"We have got to go to math cya!" I grab Ashley and selena by the arm.

"wait I have math with you guys too!" Jared said running up to us

Zac's P.O.V

"Lucky!" I said to nick.

"So not fair!" nick said shaking his head

I pulled out my phone and text Jared

Tell us what they say!

A few seconds later

_How! You know they won't let me hear what they are saying!_

I sighed

Well sit by Ashley! She'll tell you. Maybe….

I sent the message and then walked with nick to class

We sat down, and the bell rang.

"_ok class today…..blah blah blah blah." _

That's all I heard, I was to busy wait for jared to text back. He finally did!

_Ok, so I am listening but they don't know I am! So all I have heard so far is selena likes nick but she isn't sure that he likes her back. Umm……Vanessa……_

I wrote back

WHAT! What about Vanessa!

_Oh she didn't say anything; I just did that to bother you! :)_

You suck!

_Boo hoo cry all you want. Wait Vanessa is saying something…….hold on!_

Hurry!

A few seconds later

_She said that she got an A+ on her test._

That's lame!

_Well no its not she will get into a great college and a good job!_

I don't want to know about that I want to know if she says anything about me!

_Oh you're not important!_

Thanks Jared! You're a great friend!!

_I know! :)_

Are they saying anything else??

_Noooooooo………_

Girls are confusing

-After class-

Vanessa's P.O.V

We walked out of class, we started talking about clothes. I could see Jared walking behind Zac and nick totally got him to listen to us! How dare them! i started to talk about zac to make jared try to get closer and closer. A couple seconds later I heard a loud bang and "ow!!" it sounded like Jared. We turned around and saw Jared lying on the floor holding his head.

"Jared! Are you ok?" Ashley asked laughing next to him

"Uh yeah, im fine." he said getting up.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked.

"Oh nothing…" he said.

"Jared why don't you tell me why zac asked you to spy on me?" I asked Jared.

"I wasn't doing that Psh!" he said looking for zac.

"Then why are you looking for zac?" selena asked

"Im not!!" he said then walked off

"Ya he was" Ashley said laughing

"How can you like him he's so…...retarded" selena said

"Well so is nick but you don't see me saying anything" she smirked

I looked around smiling

"But zac he's so perfect!" selena said looking at me

"Im perfect? I didn't know that" said a voice

We all turned around and saw zac there smiling

"Well Vanessa thinks your prefect" Ashley said

I stepped on Ashley foot "OW!" she shouted

"Oh really?" zac said smiling

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	13. montana

Vanessa's P.O.V

Once I got home I went in the house and saw the house a mess. Everything was scattered everywhere.

"Hello!" I shouted

"Vanessa!" said a guy's voice

"Um…yea?" I said. The person came down the stairs. It was my dad. "Dad?"

He came over to me and pushed me on the ground really hard and started hitting me

"Stop!" I shouted. He kept hitting me once he was done he said something, I couldn't hear him clearly. I heard the door slam and his car pull out of the drive way.

I got up slowly and walked to my room. It was a mess too. All of my clothes were on the ground and a vase was broken. I started cleaning up so my mom didn't see the mess. I finished cleaning the house right before my mom got home. I told her I wasn't hungry. And instead I went to bed.

-Next day-

I woke up and started getting dressed. I found my phone under my covers.

I text zac

Hey I don't need a ride today

I sent the message and went outside and started walking to school.

Zac's P.O.V

I looked around for Vanessa. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Have you guys seen Vanessa?" I asked

"No" they all replied

I turned my head and saw her walking to her locker "Vanessa!" she walked over and didn't say anything

"Whats wrong with you" selena asked

She shrugged and leaned on the lockers

I saw a scar on her cheek and some bruises on her arms "Vanessa whats that" I questioned

"Its nothing" she said quietly

"No Vanessa tell me"

"Just butt out ok!" she shouted

"Im not going to butt out im your boyfriend I have a right to know!" I shouted back

She gave me a dirty look and walked off to class.

"Well that was interesting" nick said

I sighed and walked off

Vanessa's P.O.V

School went by slowly. I kept getting messages from Ashley and selena asking what that was about. I got home and started packing my clothes. I was gonna go to my grandmas for a couple weeks. I got in the car and drove to my grandma's.

No one's P.O.V

A week went by and Vanessa didn't show up everyone (her friends) were getting worried.

"Where is she?!" zac shouted

"Zac calm down! She's probably sick" Ashley said

"Then why hasn't she answered our texts or calls!?" she shrugged and continued eating her lunch

Selena's P.O.V

"Ash come with me" I said. We walked into the girl's bathroom. I pulled out my phone and text Vanessa.

"What are you doing" Ashley asked

Hey nessa! Were you! Plz write back

I sent the message. A second later I got a message.

Im at my grandma's

Which is where?!

Montana……

"Montana!!" Ashley shouted

I sighed and next back

When are you coming back?

When everything's calmed down

I sighed and put my phone away then walked back to the table the guys were at

"Don't worry zac…Vanessa's fine" Ashley said

"How do you know?" he asked quietly

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ok so that really wasn't a cliff hanger and sry it was short**

**So plz comment!!**


	14. lots lof talking

**Hey! Thanks for all the comments!! i hoping you like this one!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Vanessa P.O.V

It's been about a week since I came to my grandmas in Montana. I love It here it's so quiet, all you can see is trees mountains and the small lake my grandma owns. It was about 9 when my grandma woke me up.

"Hey nessa im going to the store, it will be about a hour and a half. Ok?" she said waking me up.

"Ok, ok." I mumbled back I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I got out of bed. Went down stairs and unplugged my phone, 12 missed calls and 6 new text messages. I wasn't going to call anyone back.

Zac's P.O.V

I walked into school on a Wednesday morning. Thing have been hard for me since Vanessa ran off, I still have no idea where she is but selena say she is fine. But im still worried. I walked up to nicks locker where everyone was at.

"Hey guys." I said.

"hey how you felling?" Ashley ask.

"Same old, same old." I said in a dull voice. I walked away to my locker.

No one's P.O.V

"I feel bad for Zac." Selena said.

"We need to somehow make him at least a little happy!" Jared said.

"wait, I don't know if this will work but it's worth a try." Nick said. He took out him phone and texted something.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I was sitting ok the little dock on the lake, when I got a text from nick. I looked at it.

_Vanessa you don't have to text me back but hear me out. Just please call back zac! I have never seen him like this. –nick._

I looked at the text again. I felt really bad, I slowly text back.

_After school, Ok just don't tell him._

I sent the text.

-After school- around 4:30.

Zac's P.O.V

I was driving home from soccer. Today he works us really hard because we have a game coming up.

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It blink Nessa. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"hi" she whispered.

"oh nessa, where are you! I have been worried sick."I asked

"im in…uh…Montana." She said.

"Montana? Why Montana?" I asked

"my grandma lives there." She said.

There was a pause. "Zac?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I- miss you." I could hear that she was crying.

"Hey hey hey don't cry, I miss you too! Vanessa if you miss us why don't you come back." I said

"You don't know what is going on in my life Zac!" she said sternly

"if you would tell me I could understand! Vanessa just please come back!" I said.

"im scared." She said quietly.

"oh god I wish I could hold you right know." I said.

There was a pause.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I smiled when he said that. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"I love you." He said.

I started to cry even harder. "I love you too Zac."

1 hour later.

"nessa I have to go, I don't want to but I have to." He said

"its fine. You go do what you have to." I said

"ok, bye, love you." He said

"love you too." I said back.

We hung up. I was actually in a good mood. I ran back to the house and walked into the kitchen.

"hey Gammi!" I said to my grandma.

"someone is happy! Why are you in a good mood?" she asked.

"just a friend cheered me up." I said setting the table.

"well that's good! Sit down dinner is ready." She said.

We both sat down at started eating.

"so tell me about every one of your friends." She asked.

Ok, I will start with selena, she is very wild, she makes me laugh so hard and she's on the soccer team with me. And then there is Ashley, she is a cheerleader; she is way into fashion and all that! She also makes me laugh. And then there is Jared, oh Jared, all I can say is he is not the brightest bulb in the pack!" I laughed." There is also Nick, he is funny, and very serious but he has a silly side. And then there is Zac." I paused. "He is so nice and he makes me laugh harder that anyone!"

"What does this "Zac" look like huh?" my grandma asked

"well he is about 5.8, has brown, shaggy hair, and has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen!" I giggled.

"sounds like someone likes this Zac!" my grandma said laughing.

"maybe!" I said stuffing the rest of my rice into my mouth. We finish and started to clean up. We were almost done when my phone rang. My grandma grabbed me phone before I did.

"hellooo!"

Zac's P.O.V

"uh hello, this isn't Vanessa is it?" I said.

"no its not may I ask who this is?" the older lady said.

"uh yeah…my name….is zac."

"oh I have heard so much about you! You know i-" she got cut off

"hello!" Vanessa said.

I laughed "hi."

Vanessa's P.O.V

I walked to my room.

"hi, sorry that was my grandma." I said

"its fine, so she kinda knows he huh?"

"uh yeah I told her about everyone." I giggled.

"oh god I miss you giggle." He said

"Well I miss you." I said back

"Nessa come back please." He said

"I can't."

"Why can't you!" he said back.

"Cuz I don't want him to hit me again! I don't want him to hurt me! That's why I can't go back!" I yelled.

"wait your dad did what!" he said back, "he hit you? Why didn't you tell me?"

" I don't know I just didn't." I said

"Vanessa I we can help you! You don't have to see your dad again!"

"I can't." I said before I hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Thursday- No one's P.O.V

"Have any of you talked to nessa?" Zac said at lunch.

"no." they all

Zac looked down at his food.

Selena's phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"hello?" she said

"hey sel its Vanessa! I have a question for all of you?" Vanessa said.

"ok go ahead ness." Selena said.

"Wait that's Vanessa! Let me talk to her!" Zac said.

Selena mouth "no" as she shooed him away as she walked away.

"ok so my grandma said you guys came come to Montana for the long weekend since you have Monday off. Would you guys want to?" Vanessa asked.

Selena scream as she ran back to the table.

"What!" they all said

"Are you guys doing anything this weekend!" she asked

"No why?" they said.

"Pack your bags we are going to Montana!" she said "Vanessa we are coming!" she said to the phone

"ok well see you guys tomorrow? When will you guys leave, it takes about 10 hours." Vanessa said

" we will leave in the morning!"

"but you will miss school!" Vanessa said.

"who cares! Selena said.

"O.k.!" Vanessa laughed," call me when you guys are close!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**well! THERE GOING TO MONTANA! COMMENT!**


	15. GRAMMY!

**Hey guys sorry!! We are back in school! So its really hard but we try! Thanks!**

**o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zac's P.O.V

We were about 1hour away from where Vanessa's Grandmas house is. I was nervous cuz what if Vanessa was mad at me for pressuring her so much. I just couldn't wait to see her warm brown eyes.

Selena's P.O.V

"ok guys im calling vanessa, but im going to tell her we are stuck in traffic so she will think we are like 3 hours away, ok?" I told everyone. I dialed her number.

"_hello"_

"hey Nessa! Hey sorry I was calling to say we won't be there till like six." I said in a sad tone. (it was four.)

"_Really! Oh that sucks! I was hoping you guys would be here soon…" s_he trailed off.

"we cant wait to see you too ok? Oh I have to go bye!" I said.

"_bye"_

I hung up. "she totally bought it!" I said.

Zac's P.O.V

About one hour later Jared turned down a little dirt road.

"I think this is it." Jared said.

It was kinda a long road, we finally pulled up to a medium size house, it looked newer.

A older lady was standing outside on the porch, she waved. We got out of the car and walked over to her.

"well hello there! My name is Linda, im Vanessa's grandma." She said walking up to us.

"you must be Selena and Ashley!" she said looking at them. "and Jared and Nick!" she said to them.

She walked over to me. "you must be Zac…..Vanessa was right, you do have pretty blue eyes!"

I laughed a little. "uh yeah I am Zac. How did you know?"

"Vanessa was always a good describer!" she said laugh to her self.

I nodded. Selena, Ashley, Jared, and Nick started talking to her. I cut in.

"uh, I was wondering-" I got cut off

"she is in her room, you can tell it's her room, it's the one with one it is by her name on the door, go ahead." Linda said.

I laughed nervously. "uh ok."

I entered the house, it was nice very nice. I walked into the kitchen and looked out the window; I saw a lake and big trees surrounding it. I saw the stairs and walked up them, down the hall, and to a door that said "Nessa" on it. I knocked.

Vanessa's P.O.V

_Knock knock_

"come in!" I yelled. I heard the door open. I was sitting on my window seat reading a book. Thinking it was just Grammy, I turned around. It wasn't Grammy for sure, it was Zac! He was standing there with his hands in his pockets; I looked into his light blue eyes, a huge smile popped onto my face. He started smiling. I got up quickly and ran into his arms, he picked me up and swung me around. He set me down, and I kissed him. I don't think he was expecting this reaction cuz it took him a second to figure out what just happened. I pulled away and I nuzzled my head in his neck. He kissed my head and whispered something in my ear.

"I missed you." He said softly. I smiled and kissed him again, we pulled away and I saw everyone standing there. My grandma had a huge smile on her face.

"Ohhhhhh I have to get the camera!" she ran out of the room. Before she came in I hugged everone.

"ok im back! Nessa kiss him again! I need a picture!" she said holding the camera.

"Grammy!" I said blushing.

"oh come on sweetie, please!" she said looking at me. I looked up at zac. He was just smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"uh I don't mind…" Zac said. He leaned in and kissed me, I saw the camera flash. Oh I couldn't believe my Grammy! He pulled away. Jared, Nick, Ashley, and selena were laughing. Me and Zac we blushing and my grandma was smiling.

"ok everyone dinner is almost ready, come help set the table!"

We all walked down stairs. And set the table. Once we got our food we all sat down.

"so….Zac?" Grammy said.

"yeah?" he said back.

"how did you fall for my Nessa?" she asked.

"Grammy!" I said giving her a look.

"Nessa, I want to know!" she said back. Zac was laughing a little.

"uh well…….."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**cute! Well not much of a Cliffy but still hoped you liked it! Comment!! I need ideas!**


	16. uh oh

HEY

**HEY! Sorry school has started….2 weeks know! Ugh it sucks!! So bad! Homework sucks teachers suck everything sucks BLAH! Ok on to the story!!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Well what I like about Vanessa……..that's easy… her smile, she soccer skills, her personality, her laugh, everything I guess!" zac said

My grandma smiled "well im glad it was you and not some other guy who is a jerk to Vanessa" she said

"Jerks? Has she dated jerks?" zac asked.

"Yeah, like this one…." My Grammy started

"Hey lets not talk about that ok!" I said cutting in

"No I want to hear it." Zac said looking at me

I looked down at my food and started poking around

"I don't really want to talk about zac" I said still looking down

"But-"he started

"Zac let it go!" selena said interrupting him

"Uh I guess, I just wanted to know who was a jerk, I mean who would be a jerk to her. It just irritates me." Zac said.

"Me too." My Grammy said.

Dinner was done and we started to clean up, I was at the sink washing dishes, when I pulled out the hose and tried to spray selena, she ducked and the water hit Zac. He looked at me and said,

"You didn't!" he started to chase me.

"Help me!" I laughed.

Everyone put down what they were doing and ran out to the lake. I ran on to the deck with zac right behind me. I stood on the very edge; hoping zac wouldn't push me in.

"Zac please stop! Im sorry" I begged

He shook his head and laughed before picking me up and throwing me in the water.

**No one's P.O.V**

Vanessa bobbed up from the water looking very mad

"Zac!" she screamed

He was laughing, before selena push him in.

"Oh-"he hit the water.

Vanessa was laughing and so was Jared nick selena and Ashley

Zac came up from the water spitting water out of his mouth

"Who did that" he asked

Ashley pointed at selena, selena pointed at Jared, Jared pointed at nick. Nick just looked around

Zac looked at nick and splashed some water at him

"Hey!' nick shouted

Selena walked up behind nick and shoved nick in the water laughing. Then Jared pushed Ashley in, and in after her was selena. Then Jared jumped in

They swam around for a bit and goof around in the water. After awhile they get out of the water and lay on the sand looking at the sunset.

Vanessa cuddled up to zac, he kissed her, and every one was like "uh guys….hello!"

"I already see Nick and Selena kiss in the halls!" Jared said, nick gave him a look.

Vanessa looked at Jared "what do you mean?" she asked

"They always make-out in the hallway" Jared said making a face.

"Jared!" selena shouted

"What! It's true" he said

"Nice move" nick said

"Well I've missed a lot" Vanessa said

"No kidding!" Ashley said

"Gosh were have I been!" zac said.

"Making out with Vanessa." nick said giving him a smirk

"What did I do to you!" he said. They were all laughing. They went back to the house and got showered up,zac and Vanessa were watching tv.

Vanessa phone started to ring. She looked at the screen, it blinked dad.

"Oh no.." Vanessa said

"Oh no what." Zac asked

"Its…..my dad" Vanessa said, tears started forming in her eyes

Zac picked it up "hello?" he walked out of the room

"Wait this isn't Vanessa! Whose this?!" her dad shouted

"Vanessa's boyfriend"

"Vanessa has a boyfriend, since when?!" he asked

"none of your business" zac said

"im her dad I have a right to know!"

"oh yeah you totally have the right to know after you beat her, I totally get it!" zac said sarcastically.

"how do you know about that!"

"she told me." Zac said

"let me talk to her!" her dad said

"no." zac said sternly

"let me talk to my daughter!!" he shouted

"No! after what you did, I wont let you talk to her or see you again!" zac shouted back then ended the call

Zac handed Vanessa her phone and looked at her and smiled

"What happened?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Nothing…don't worry about it." He said sitting next to her.

"Ok….." she said

"You don't have to ever have to talk to him again until your ready, ok?" he said

Vanessa nodded and hugged him tightly.

"What are you guys talking about?" nick asked confused

"Um…." Zac said not sure if he should tell

"My dad called, zac answer it, it ok now." Vanessa told nick.

"Oh ok!" nick said, he sat down.

"So you and selena huh!" Vanessa punched him in the arm.

Nick blushed. "Yeah" he said quietly

"You really like her don't you?" she said

"Yeah, but how do I show it!" nick said

"Ask zac, hes good at that!" Vanessa said as she looked up at zac and smiled.

"Ya I'll pass" he said jokingly

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**YAY!! ITS OUT!! Lol**

**Ok so im gonna end it there**

**Give ideas plz!**


	17. Home?

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Oh wow busy! Homework mostly, well and soccer! Oh we love soccer! Anyways…….**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Zac's P.O.V

It was Monday, the day we had to leave. We started walking to the car, Vanessa's hand in mine.

"You guys are really leaving.." Vanessa said sighing.

"Yeah…." Selena said giving Vanessa a hug.

"We will miss you." Ashley said joining in.

After Vanessa hugged them, and nick and jared, she walked over to me, she hugged me and I hugged back, very tight. We let go and I kissed her.

"Bye." She whispered

"bye." I said back, I started taking off my sweat shirt.

"What are you doi-"Vanessa started.

"Here, keep it." I gave her my soccer sweat shirt, the one with my number and my last name on the back.

"Are you sure" she asked taking the sweat shirt

"Positive" I said smiling

"Thanks" she said putting it on

After we all said our goodbyes we got in the car and started driving back home

Next day at school

No One's P.O.V

Ashley and Selena walked into the school slowly walking to the guys lockers

"Hey" nick said hugging selena

"Hi" they both said

"Whats wrong with you two?" zac asked

"I miss Vanessa…I wish she would come back" Ashley said pulling out her phone

"Me too" selena said

"Me three…" Zac said. Out of the corner on zac's eye he saw a black and red sweat shirt walking down the hall, with the hood up so up could see the face. He quickly turned around.

"Zac, whose wearing you sweat shirt?" nick said.

In zac's mind he knew who it was; he walk/ran over, and bought the person in for a BIG hug.

"Oh." Selena said

"My." Ashley said

"God." They both said.

Everyone in the hall was wondering and watching to find out who it was.

"You're back" zac whispered

"Of course" Vanessa said smiling

Ashley and Ashley ran over. Zac held up his hand "one minute" he said

"Psh. No she's my friend too!" selena said pushing zac out of the way and hugging Vanessa, Ashley joined in

Everyone looked at them and started whispering

"I can't believe you came back" nick said hugging Vanessa

"Well you know I thought a lot…" she said.

Jared came over and hugged Vanessa, "welcome back!"

"Thank you." She said.

People kept staring and talking. Amy stomped over.

"What is she doing back!" she said crossing her arms

"You know that is why I left!" Vanessa said as she turned to the door.

"No Vanessa. Wait." Zac said grabbing her hand.

He turns to Amy. "you know what Amy? You need to stop no one like you bullying them. No one likes you when you do that! You've acted this way ever since you've been on the squad, so leave Vanessa alone! She didn't do anything to you!"

Selena and Ashley high-five each other and laughed. Amy looked at them and stomped off angrily (is that even a word?)

Vanessa smiled "thanks zac"

The bell rang

"Lets go to class" zac said grabbing her hand

As they we're walking to class, three girls came up to them.

"Uh hi Vanessa, it good to have you back." one of them said,

Vanessa smiled "uh thank you."

"See." Zac said walking into class.

That day went fast and at the end of the day zac and Vanessa went to go get ice cream.

Once they ordered they sat down, Vanessa licked her ice cream and got some on her nose. Zac started to laugh.

"What?" Vanessa said smiling.

"You have ice cream on your nose silly!" zac wiped it off with his hand.

Vanessa blushed

"So where are you gonna stay?" zac asked

"I…I don't know" Vanessa said looking down

Zac looked at her "you can stay with me"

She looked up "really?"

"Yea"

"What about your parents? And my stuff" Vanessa questioned

"Don't worry I'll handle my parents" zac said as they both got up and started walking to his car

"My stuff?" she asked

"I will get it, you don't have to come. Do you have a key or something?" Zac asked Vanessa

"Uh yeah..." she searched though her purse. She pulled out the key, "here." She gave it to zac.

"sweet." He slipped it into his pocket.

They got to zac's house and they got out of the car. Zac and Vanessa walked hand in hand into the house.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" zac yelled.

"Zac? Is that you?" his mom called from the kitchen

"Yeah!" zac said putting his backpack on the ground

Zac's mom walked out of the kitchen with an apron on and flour all over. "oh who's this?"

"Um...Mom this is Vanessa" zac said

His mom nodded. And walked over "nice to meet you Vanessa." zac's dad came from behind.

"Hi Mr.Efron, Mrs.Efron." Vanessa said politely.

"Well hello there!" zac's dad said.

"Mom? Dad? Well Vanessa has been having some uh family problems and needs a place to stay. Do you think she can stay with us?" zac asked

They both looked at Vanessa. "Of course she can." Zac's dad said.

Zac and Vanessa smiled. They showed Vanessa the house and where she'll be staying. Zac and Vanessa walked into his room and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay" Vanessa said

"No problem" zac said as he leaned in for a kiss. Right then Zac's dad walked in.

"Parent in the room…" zac's dad said.

They pulled away and Vanessa blushed.

"I am going to have to keep a eye on you guys, I came in here to ask what you wanted for dinner?"

"Umm….. Doesn't matter." Zac said, he looked at Vanessa waiting for her answer.

"Anything sounds good." She said

"Well you guys are no help..." Zac's dad left

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Comment! Oh yeah and check out our other stories!!**


	18. NoTe!

**Hey guys!**

**We're so sorry, we haven't gotten anything up! Ya we've been busy with school cuz everything's due this week for final grade which sucks and we have sports so it's kinda hard but right now we're working on zanessa high school sweethearts so yea it should be out sometime this week.**

**-Courtney and Alyssa**


	19. Tears

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get it out its all because of school! Blame it on who ever invented school :)**

**dont own anything!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-At dinner-

"So Vanessa, not to be nosy or anything, but why'd you need a place to stay?" zac's mom asked

Vanessa looked over at zac, he nodded "well, um my dad was abusing me and my mom didn't really care or believe me…so I needed to get away"

Zac's mom looked at his dad "well vanessa you can stay here as long as you need to" she said (I noticed they don't have names so they're names will be, Mary and john!)

"Thanks" Vanessa said smiling

-After dinner-

"So do you want to watch a movie?" zac asked looking through all their DVD's

"Sure" Vanessa said sitting on the couch

Zac put a movie in and sat down next to Vanessa. A couple minutes later zac looked over at Vanessa and saw she was asleep. He smiled then got up and turned off the movie.

-Next morning-

"Zac…you need to get up!" his mom said shaking him "zac you're already late" she said walking off

Zac opened his eyes and looked at the clock; it read 8:20 AM.

"Crap" he said getting up "vanessa get up we're late for school" he said running up stairs to get dressed

Vanessa slowly got up then got her clothes and ran into the bathroom and got dressed.

-15 minutes later-

Zac and Vanessa were both ready. They grabbed their backpacks and ran out the door. Zac ran into the building with Vanessa following him.

Zac ran into class "zac, Vanessa, why are you late?" the teacher asked

"We over slept" Vanessa said walking to her desk then sitting down

"It better not happen again" the teacher said walking over to the chalkboard

10 minutes later the bell rang

"So you over slept huh?" nick said laughing

Vanessa glared at him and walked to her locker

"Well well well look who came back" jack said walking up to her

"Jack leave her alone" Ashley said

Zac stepped in front of Vanessa, "Back off Jack." he said with anger in his voice

"make me" jack said pushing zac

zac looked at vanessa who was looking down he turned back to jack and pushed him back harder.

Jack stood there for a second them lunged his fist at zac. it is zac in the lower jaw, zac soon punched back. everyone was gathered around and vanessa was yelling Zacs name. More punches were throw and more blood was in the picture. **(not like alot alot)**Nick and Jared grabbed Zac and pulled him away, he was struggling to get out of there grip. Jacks friends pull him back as well.

Zac whipped the blood off his lip, vanessa walked over to him.

"Zac.....are you ok?"

"yeah. im fine." he answered not even looking at her. he spit out some blood into the garbage.

"zac your not ok" vanessa said worried

"im fine!" he shouted walking off

vanessa looked at him for a second then turned to her friends

"Vanessa, just give him some time to cool down" nick said

vanessa nodded and walked to her next class

Zac's P.O.V

i have never been the type to be all happy happy when i get mad, when im mad i stay mad for awhile..........Vanessa......i love her, and i cant clam down my jackass attitudes. i have to contol them, its not fair to vanessa...

i walked into the bathroom and started cleaning off the blood.

after a couple minutes i walked into class and saw vanessa, selena, ashley, nick, and jared sitting by each other talking. i sighed and sat in the very front of the class.

i could feel pairs of eyes on me, but i just looked down at my pencil.

"mr. efron?" the teacher said. i looked up.

"what is the answer?" she asked. i looked on the board, it had something about Salem village and witchcraft.

"Zac please answer the question." the teacher said.

"i dont know, sorry." i said looking back at my pencil again. i dont know whats wrong with me today, after the fight i totally blanked out, too many things are going though my head.

the bell rang and i stood up and started walking out of the class. Nick beat me to my locker.

"Zac, whats going on?" he asked.

"i really dont know....im.....its almost like im crazy today.....to many things are in my head...."i rambled on and i think Nick noticed. i ran my hand though my hair.

"hey...just take a break or something, go home, you don'tsound good. i will explain to the coach ok?" he had always been a good friend

"yeah i think i will, but i have to talk to vanessa." i said.

"here's your chance." he said. i looked behind me and vanessa was walking towards me. nick walked off.

"hey." she said

"hi, i think im going to go home, do you have practice today?" i could tell she was still confused about what happened today.

"yeah," she said a little quiet "Zac... i think tonight im going to stay with Ashley, just so you can cool down or something..." i looked her in the eyes, she was hurt.

"you dont have too. today im just not my self, and..." i didnt know what else to say.

"its fine, zac...see you tomorrow" she said walking over to ashley

i sighed and slammed my locker shut. i grabbed my backpack off the ground and started walking home. today sucked.....big time.

I walked into my house, set my back pack down and walked into the living room. I saw my Dad reading the news paper.

"hey son. Wheres Vanessa?" he asked looking up from his newspaper

"Ashley's."

"is she comeing home?" he rose a eye brow.

"i hope." i ran my hands though my hair.

"what happened?" he asked looking back at his paper

"we kinda got in a fight" i said sitting down

"what do you mean kinda?" he asked

"dad i know you are going to ground me when i tell you....so here we go.....i got into a fight at school...then i was a jerk.....and i think you can put the rest together." i said fast.

He just looked and me. "i was wondering how you got those cuts on your lip and forehead"

i reached up and touched the cut on my fore head. "look im sorry." i said.

"you realize you could get kicked off the team!" he paused "do you want that to happen?"

"no" i whispered

"thats what i thought" he said "now go clean up"

i walked up stairs to my room and got into the shower. When i got out i checked my phone hoping Vanessa would have called or something, but just like i thought she didnt. i sighed as i put on a shirt. Just then my phone rang, i jumped and looked at the screen it was Nick. i picked up.

"hey." i said.

"hey, how you doing?"

"better...i guess" i said laying on my bed

"thats good. so have you heard from vanessa?" he asked

i paused "no..."

"well, just give her some time she'll come around"

"but what if she doesn't!" i yelled.

Nick was quiet.

"what if she....im a mess." i sighed, trying to hold tears back.

"dude...."he started

"this is all my fault! i really like her! and i had to go mess this up!" i felt a tear run down my cheek

"no you didn't you just got angry" he paused "dude, are you crying?" he asked

i wiped away my tears "no...of course not" i lied

"Zac, you didnt mess it up, you can fix it, i know you can." god he is a good friend.

"do i give her time or what?" i asked.

"now that is up to you."

"your no help, you know that right?" i asked

"i've never been in a serious relationship so i dont know" i could hear him chuckle

"thanks anyways. im gonna go, bye." i hung up. i looked at my phone and pressed 1, which is Vanessa on speed dial. i hesitated and finally pressed call. it rang and rang, i was getting nervous. Finally she answered.

"hello" she whispered

"hi" i said

"zac?" she questioned

"yeah"

"what do you want?" she sounded sad.

"look i know i messed up, can we please just talk about what happened?"

"why were you acting like that after the fight?" she asked.

"i just.......Vanessa...i really dont know, i was in a haze, i know you were trying to help and i was being a jerk." i rambled

"yea you were" she said

"vanessa..."

"listen i have to go" she said then hung up

i closed my phone and threw it on the floor. i looked at the clock it was 7. homework.

about 3 hours past and i went to bed.

-Next day-

Vanessa's P.O.V

"Vanessa! Vanessa.....get up! time to get read for school!" ashley said shaking me.

"ok ok im up im up!" i said walking over to my bag, pulled out my jeans and a shirt and went into the bathroom.

a couple minutes i was dressed. i decided not to do anything with my hair today so i just put it in a pony tail. i walked downstairs with ashley.

"ready!" Ashley asked.

"yeah...."i sighed.

"Hey look its going to be ok....just talk to him." she walked over to my and gave me a hug.

-at school-

I walked over to my locker, pulled out my math book and out it into my bag.i could feel someone was behind me. i turned around, it was Zac. His back pack was slung around his shoulder, he was wearing dark jeans and a dark red shirt. His eyes were a little puffy and blood shot.

"are you ok?" i asked a little scared

"oh just dandy" he said

"uh...ok" i said shutting my locker "im just gonna go over there by everyone else" i started to walk away. he grabbed my hand.

"can we talk?" he asked.

"sure" he let go of my hand and we started walking out side.

"Zac......you dont look good." i said, worried.

"i shouldnt...i got into a fight and maybe getting kicked off the team, oh and lost my girlfriend."

she looked away "you wont get kicked off the team..."

"what about my girlfriend?" he asked

"she doesnt know right now"

His face dropped.

"Vanessa...."

i looked down at my shoes, i didnt want to look at zac right now

"Vanessa!" i heard selena shout "we were looking for yo-" she noticed zac "and we will come back in a minute"

"Vanessa look at my please." he asked.

i looked up. "Zac, you know i dont want it do end right?"

"i dont either!" he said

"why are you making things so hard then?" i said getting up and walking back into the school.

"me making it hard!" i stopped. "in the last 12 hours i have completely messed up my life, and now im trying to make it better but apparently its not working!" he yelled. "I have pertty much lost my spot on the team and i have lost the most important thing that has happened to me. You." a tear fell down his cheek. He was crying....so was I.

**0-0-0-0--0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0**

**hey! commment tell me what you think!!!!! any ideas? tell me!**


	20. note

**Hey guys! Its Alyssa and I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to stop writing stories because I really need to focus on school cuz I have an F in science cuz I failed a test and I cant fail the next one or my mom will kill me so yeah…but Courtney will be making stories and she said she's getting a different account I don't know what it is yet so she'll probably tell you soon.**

**-Alyssa**


End file.
